Beloved Child
by DrawerDiary
Summary: There are many Trees of Ages besides the Sacred tree. One of which Inuyasha and Kagome are going to know a lot about real soon when the daughter they never known exsited comes with open arms. And will Kagome's friends find out the truth of time travel?


Beloved

Child

chapter 1:Momoko,Daughter of Inuyasha & Kagome

"_You What!_" _screamed Inuyasha. This was one conversation that Sango and the others tried thier best to stay out of._

"_Um I misplaced a jewel shard ,Heh heh._" _Kagome said nervously. Only luck would save her now, but her chances were slim. _"_I sense three shards_(lucky)"

"_And a dirty little wolf along with it._" _grinned Inuyasha. He would love to shred Koga to bits right then, but what did she mean, a third shard? Did Koga get another one? Or maybe a member of his pack. But then, what was that scent he was picking up that seemed oddly familiar, yet foreign, like a blend of two bodies. The thought woudn't leave him be._

_Suddenly Koga punched Inuyasha right in the face, knocking him down to the ground. _"_Koga! Why did you do that for!_" _Kagome yelled, but it was to late. Koga was blind whith rage._

"_You good for nothing mutt! How dare you do that to Kagome, and then just leave the poor thing behind! Worthless mutt!_" _spat Koga then, noticing Kagome_'_s existance, ran to her. _"_Tell me Kagome,_" _he began, grabbing her hand, _"_Tell me, did he force you!? Tell me you didn_'_t agree to this!_"

"_What_'_re you yappin_'_ about this time wolf!_" _demanded Inuyasha, Kagome still staring off blankly, wondering what was going on. Then the pressence of the third shard came closer. She looked over at Inyuasha, and he could tell what she was thinking. He drew out his sword, ignoring Koga and prepared for what was coming._

_A girl about the age of sixteen came hopping through the woods. She had silver hair and dog ears, wide brown eyes and a soft smile. She wore a black kimono and one of the sleeves had been ripped out. _"_Wow Koga, your so fast, it took everything I had to keep up whith you!_" _she_ _said laughing. She had pearly fangs, and Myroku couldn't help but notice the medalion laying across her chest that depicted the kanji for voice. She had such a gental and innocent look, besides the sword in her right hand. Suddenly the sword began to glow, and even she was awe struck. It led her hand up and toward Inuyasha and Kagome before beginning to pulse._

"_So I finally found you; Kagome, Inuyahsa._" _she said with a familiar and devilish grin. No one but Koga and this mysterious girl knew what was going on. Inuyasha was ready for a fight, but to his surprize the demon girl dropped her sword and at them, arms outstretched, screaming, _"_Finally!_" _She wrapped her arms around the pair, giggiling._

"_Um...excuse me but, who are you?_" _asked Kagome, cofused._

"_Oh were are my manners. I_'_m Momoko, your daughter. Momoko said, still giggiling. Then suddenly all were dead silent. Everyone was dumb-founded. _

'_Is this why Koga was upset at Inuyasha earlier?_' _thought Kagome. She couldn_'_t figure out how this girl could be her daughter. Sure she looked like both her and Inuyasha, but she was about sixteen, a year older then Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha and could tell this was on his as well._

_Momoko could sence the confusion and thought it might be best if she explain her self to her parents and their friends. She followed them to thier camp sight and had them sit down. _"_Six months ago..._" _she began, _"_You came to my village to sly a terrible demon who posessed somthing called a sacred jewel shard which had amazing powers. As you were fighting this demon it struck both mama and papa, er I mean Kagome and Inuyasha against the village_'_s tree of ages known as The Tree of Life. Were your blood sheded on it_'_s bark thus activating it_'_s power._" _she paused._

"_The Tree of Life was created by a demon who was cursed by a preistess. This demon was powerfull and had many children. All of the children were killed by the preistess and a fellow monk. The mother however was too strong, it took almost all of thier strength to make her powerless. The preistess still had enough power to keep fighting but the monk used too much and died._"

"_The preistess knew she did not have the spirtual energy to distroy the demon, but she had to do something. Sure the demon was powerless but if she gave birth to any more demons they_'_d be twice as powerful as their mother. So with the morjority of her power and the remains of her beloved comrade she was able to but a curse on the dreaded demon. _"_Never again will ye demon give birth and forever will ye be powerless._"_ she chanted and it took full effect._"

"_She succeeded, the demon was as weak as any human child and could no longer give birth to the demons that roamed the earth. With her mission compleated she had no more need to be a preistess and lived her life as an ordernary woman. The demon watched her over the years seeing the preistess living a wonderful life._"

"_The demon_'_s jelousy grew more and more and when the preistess gave birth to her first child, a healthy little boy, she couldent stand it any longer. That night when all were asleep she crept into the infant_'_s room and took him. Just as she grabed him she ran as fast as her legs would let her to the heart of village_'_s forest were she went out to The Island of Mononoke. There she took the child and killed him and herself as well._"

"_There within the remains of the demon and the infant a tree begain to grow. When dawn arrived there was a magnifasent tree. Most of the villagers belived it to be an omen of some kind. The preistess was summened to the tree by order of Lord Niatashi. At the end of the day the story of the tree was revealed and the power it posessed was discovered. This power was when a man and a woman spred thier blood upon the tree_'_s bark a child will form. So basicly thats what happened._" _she said changing her mood completly._

_Koga was mumbuling something to do with Inuyahsa and sharpining his claws as everyone was silent. Even Inuyasha him self was deep in thought to not even care what Koga said. _'_My daughter? My very own pup with Kagome. Is this the real deal?_' _He took a good look at his child. How beauttiful she was. With the heart-filled smile like Kagome and long silver hair like him. It was Sango who broke the silence._

"_I rember a village that was worried more about the safety of a tree then any much of them selves. It was the last place Kagome senced a sacred jewel shard._"

"_That explains quite a bit of this little feassco._" _stated Miroku, _"_Kagome senced three jewel shards right? We know Koga has two and so Momoko has to have the other one. So if I am correct it is most likely the shard she posesses was the one Kagome had missed placed._" _What the monk said made sence._

"_Wait a minute!_"_cried the tiny fox demon known as Shippo, _"_So what you_'_re saying is that you look older then me but realy you_'_re yonger?_"_he asked. Momoko nodded her head. His eyes then grew big, wide, and sparkeled like dimonds. Then Inuyasha took off and the girls went off to some hot spings with Shippo._

"_So how did you find out about us?_" _asked Kagome, _"_Who was taking care of you?_"

"_I_'_ll explain everything to you and Papa later, we first have to get my friend from Koga_'_s den._" _Sniff, sniff Momoko turned behind her tawards the hills and trees. _"_Hi Miroku,wont you come and join us?_" _Sudenly Kagome ducked both her and Momoko into the water as Sango threw a log at Miroku._

"_What happened to you?_" _asked Koga noticing the huge bump on Miroku_'_s head and a red hand print on his cheek._

"_Something wonderful._" _said Miroku in a daze. Koga shrugged and sat impacently for Kagome to come back. The girls and Shippo came back and only Momoko and Shippo were talking to Miroku. Everyone was a counted for except for Inuyasha where ever he went of to this time._

_Sunset was coming and there was still no sign of Inuyasha. This made Kagome worry. _'_Tonight is the new moon and Inuysha isn_'_t back yet. I hope he_'_s all right._'

_Bam! A huge bump was now upon the head of the great sword smith Totosai. _"_Why didn_'_t you come and tell me!!!_" _screamed Inuyahsa now starting to lose his demonic aura._

"_Eh..._" _sarted Totosai, _"_What are you talking about this time Inuyasha?_"

"_Don_'_t play games with me old man I reconize that caftmenship anywere! You made Momoko that sword don_'_t deny it._"

"_Momoko, Momoko, ah yes I remeber! Such a nice girl. If I remember right she was going on a mission to find her parents. Though I must say there was something very familer about her._"

"_Ya I bet, I_'_m the girl_'_s father you dope!_" _spat Inuyasha getting ready to hit Totosai again._

_The sun was almost gone now and Kagome couldn_'_t be any more worried. Koga, noticing this, hated Inuyasha for making Kagome this worried. Zap! A bolt of Lighting came and hit right by the ticked off wolf. Koga jumped up so high Momoko thought he was a bird rather than a wolf. Out through the smoke was none other then Inuyasha and Totosai upon the three eyed ox. Kagome was releaved. _"_Hi Papa! Hi Mr.Totosai!_" _cried Momoko._

_After a long and tiering discusion with Totosai it was night fall and Inuyasha was human. This startled Momoko._"_What a minute I thought only half breeds could turn into humans at a surten point in time._" _Everyone starred at Momoko._

"_Quite so Lady Momoko why do you think your father, Master Inuyasha, is in this state._" _said Myoga the cowardly flea demon who popped out of nowhere. Before Momoko could say anything to that responce she yawnd. Everyone thought it was a good idea to hit the hay. After all they still had to get this friend of Momoko_'_s._

_Now that it was day light Kagome realized that they were really close to Koga_'_s den. After a couple of miles of walking/ridding Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Momoko could sence a demonic aura. Sudenly something dived down and grabed Momoko and went up high into the air. _"_Momoko!_" _cried Inuyahsa as he jummped up as far as he could but still couldn_'_t reach her nor could he even see her._

"_So these are your parents._" _said a voice coming from behind them. Kagome and the others turned arround. There on some clifs there was a young man holding Momoko in his arms. All over his arms and chest there were scars. His hair was gray and he had wings! _

'_Those wings. Is he a bat demon?_' _thought Kagome. His wings were black and blueish-grey. His face was tierd and had a strang mark on his right cheek that looked like a cross._

"_I see you_'_re feeling better._" _giggled Momoko. Inuyasha was dumb founded. Momoko noticed and then giggled some more. _"_This is my friend I told you about mama. His name is Ryuchi. Ryuchi this is my mama Kagome and my papa Inuysha. Oh and these are thier friends: Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the fox demon, Kirara the cat demon, Totosai the swordsmith, he is the one who made my sword, you know Yashaka, and oh ya Myoga the flea demon._"

"_It is a plesure to meet you all._"_said Ryuchi calmly._

'_Wow what a gentleman._' _thought Kagome. It was then she noticed a black cloth tied to his arm like a bandege._

"_Have you been in a battle not too long ago?_" _Kagome asked. The look on Ryuchi_'_s face was like how Kagome felt watching Inuyasha go after Kikyo when ever he got a wif of her before she was lost forever at Mt.Hakure. A sad feeling that made her want to cry in a dark room were she was alone. Alone. That was that look was. It was a lonely look like how Kagome would feel if she ever lost Inuysha or anyone that mattered to her. Kagome_'_s train of thought was broken by Momoko_'_s voice saying,_

"_Ryuchi was fighting a demon for some villigers when that happened, then we met Mr.Koga._" _she said in a cheerful voice, but some how it did not sound so happy._

_They were inside the wolf demon_'_s den. _"_So you guys met when you, Momoko, started your journey to find us?_" _Kagome asked._

"_Yep! That_'_s right. It all happened not long after I started on my quest to find you guys. You see when I was deep into the wintery forest on the other side of the mountain..._"_ she started to say as she went off into a flash back._

_Momoko was hopping through a snow covered forest. She had both of her sleaves and was very happy. She stopped at a piont near the forest_'_s center. There was a sign covered in snow. _"_I wonder what it says? Hum...I can_'_t read it._" _she said getting all depresed and her ears drooped down. _"_All well I_'_ll just keep going then._"_ She continued with her hopping untill something went past her, cuting her cheek. _

"_You are not welcomed here. Who are you and state your business._"_ said Ryuchi. He stood above her and had no cloth bandage on his arm._

"_Hello, my name is Momoko. My business, I am on a quest to find my parents._"_ she said staring stright into his eyes. _

"_If you wish to roam in my territory you will have to defeat me first!_"_ he cried throwing a demonic kunai out of nowhere. It hit her shoulder causing her to let out a shriek of pain and terror. It didn't bleed much but the pain was unbearable. _"_Why come here even after seeing the warning sign if you are just a weakling?_"_ He watched her make a fool of herself by taking blows and not fighting back. It made him angree that she didn't do anything._

_Then Momoko_'_s sword formed a shield around her. She didn_'_t know what was going on but for now she was safe. Ryuchi tried to attack but the shield forced it back twice as hard. Being stupid and aregent he tried again, and it bounced right back with even more force. He fell to his knees and the shield went away. _

_Momoko ran towards him. _"_Are you okay mister?_"_ Ryuchi was suprised by her consren. He couldn_'_t understand why she was worried about him. Could it be she was trying to trick him? That must have been it. Ryuchi slowly but surely got himself up of the ground and jumped away from her._

"_I see right trough your tricks woman! Don_'_t think I_'_ll fall for your any of your sceams!_"_ She blinked at him as if he were from another planet then smiled. He became nervous as to what she might have planned. He was ready to fight again but instead he stood there dumb founded when she begain to laugh._

"_Your funny. Oh I didn_'_t hurt you did I?_"_ She walked up to him but Ryuchi kept his distance. Then she did the most unsual thing Ryuchi ever saw, she smiled warmly at him with eyes full of concern. He was puzzled at the sight of her and she couldn_'_t help but laugh. _"_Know what? We have the same eyes._"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"_Our eyes, they both look as though we are still searching, searching for something we are not yet sure of but we know it_'_s worth the journey._"_ Ryuchi was astonished by her words. _

_Night fall came shortly after that and Momoko was very tired but despite that she started walking into the dark forest of demons and robbers. Ryuchi ran after her without the slightest idea why. _"_Wait! Why, why did you not defend yourself when I attacked you? Or even fight back? Explain yourself!_"_ he demanded. Momoko just looked at him then smiled and sat down._

"_Well where do I start? Umm well you said this is your territory so I can understand why you attacked me. And I don_'_t like to fight. And why I didn_'_t dodge the attacks is because I belive that I deserved it. Well what I mean is I walk into your territory, your home, and all you did was protect it. I gusse that_'_s about it._"

"_If you hate fighting then explain that sword you_'_re carring with you?_"

"_Well it_'_s purpose is to find my parents. You see the sword is made with my father_'_s fang and the sheth contains a lock of my mother_'_s hair so it is able to locate which direction they are._"

"_But that barrier-_"

"_I realy don_'_t know on that one. I think it was the sword protecting me. Oh! I_'_m sorry if I hurt you._"_ Her eyes of concern still left Ryuchi uneasy but there was somthing about her that drew him closer._

"_Ryuchi._"_ he said with his head down._

"_Huh?_"

"_My name, it_'_s Ryuchi. And yours?_"_ Momoko smiled widely._

"_I_'_m Momoko!_"

"_Well then Momoko, for sparing my life I shall have the honor of escorting you for as long as you wish._"

_The flash back ended with Inuyasha growling at Ruychi. Ryuchi didn_'_t seem to notice and rested him self on the cave wall. Momoko looked worried until Inuyasha stoped his growling do to one of Kagome_'_s famous _'_sit_'_ threats. _"_Please Sir understand that I was protecting my only home. If it was on other sercomestances I would never have charged at Lady Momoko._"_ said Ryuchi avoiding Inuyasha_'_s gaze._

"_Ryuchi! I told you call me Momoko. You shouldn_'_t be so formal. After all we are friends._"

"_Sorry, La- I mean Momoko. Please forgive me._"_ Kagome for about a second saw compleate sadness in his eyes. Momoko hugged him carefuly and wispered something so quiet that even Inuyasha could not hear. This made Kagome curious and Inuyasha angrey._

_ That night when they were leaving Koga_'_s cave, they all came to the conclusion that Kagome had to go back to her time and tell her family about Momoko._

"_I_'_ll go with you Kagome. She is my daughter too._" _Inuyasha said when they made camp not far from Kaiede_'_s village. Kagome nodded and looked over at the sleeping child known as Momoko. She was cudled in a ball with Shipo in her arms. Kagome then looked up at the stars and saw Ryuchi sitting on a high branch watching over Momoko. Before she new it, she was fast asleep. Later that night Kagome awoke and couldn_'_t go back to sleep. She crawled over to wake Sango, but no luck. She then went to Inuyasha hopeing he was up._

"_Hey Inuyash. Are you awake?_"

"_Yah. What_'_s up?_"_ he said opening his eyes. Kagome almost backed down but knew she needed sleep so she took the plunge._

"_I can_'_t sleep. Sango_'_s asleep and will not wake up. And I cann_'_t go to Miroku. Can, can I um. Can I sleep with you? _"_ They bith looked away and blushed._

"_Okay._"

"_Huh?_"

"_Sure. Hop on in._"_ he said opening his legs inviting her in. Kagome sat in the middle of his lap. He hugged his arms and legs around her and breathed in her sent. Her soft black hair tickled his nose and her warm body made him at peace. Kagome_'_s hands grabed hold of the arms around her and her head rested on his shoulder causing his chin to lay on her neck. Inuyasha began to blush as he lowerd his lips, nearly touching her neck but quickly jerked away. _'_What is wrong with me? I shouldn_'_t be feeling like this. Kikiyo_'_s the one I should be with, but then why is it that Kagome never leaves my mind? Have I moved on?_'

'_Inuyasha if only you knew how I felt. Would you forget about Kikiyo or would I be left behind in tears? I wish I knew._'_ Kagome drifted fast asleep and woke up just as the sun rose. Everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Inuyasha. He had been starring at Kagome and breathing in her scent for hours but pretended to be asleep when Kagome opened her eyes. She carefuly got herself out of his arms and back to her sleeping bag so the others wouldn_'_t suspect anything._

_Everyone was up the following hour and finshed thier way towards the village of the Bone Eaters_'_ well. Kaede was a bit suprised to see Momoko but not that much. Kagome couldn_'_t help but think Kaiede was expecting something like this happing. Momoko loved the village and played with the little girls. Kagome sighed as she looked towards the Forest of Inuyasha. The place were she first met Inuyasha and it no where close to a year later she had fallen in love with him and now they have a child._

_Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder giving comfert and told they others to watch Momoko as they somehow brake the news to Kagome_'_s family. They walked to the well hand in hand in the setting sun and took a deep breath as they plunged in._

_Next time on Beloved child,_

_Hojo: Hello Kagome you seem well._

_Kagome: Oh hi Hojo. Yeah I_'_m fine. _

_Eri: Okay Kagome spill. What have you realy been up to?_

_Kagome: Huh?_

_Uka: Yah we_'_re starting to believe that you don_'_t realy get sick! So tell us wat is going on!?_

_Inuyasha: Come on Kagome we gotta go._

_Momoko: Time to go Mama._

_Hojo: Oh hello Kagome. Sorry to barge in like this._

_Uka: Look out!_

_Kagome, Uka, Eri, Hojo, and Ayumi: AHHHHHHH!!!!_

_Eri: What happened?_

_Hojo: It seems were at the bottom of the shrine._

_Inuyasha: Next time on Beloved Child: Chapter 2 Friendship through Disception._

_Ayumi: What is this place? _


End file.
